halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Shoto
, *UNSC Crimson Aurora * |motto=Spartans Together, Now and Forever This motto would eventually become a sad irony as the team begun to break apart. |size= *5 Spartan III's **Shepard-G127 **Jay-G090 **Lance-G244 **Jess-G128 **Shaiming-G231 (Moved to Headhunters) |subs= |commander=Shepard-G127 |status=Active }} Team Shoto is a four man fireteam from . Trained on like the rest of the company they were one of the last teams to be sorted and so took a lot longer to coordinate effectively as a unit. Eventually the threat of washing out proved to be the catalyst necessary to bring the team together. Despite becoming a highly efficient team they were still ranked as average in the team scoring. Shoto also had the unfortunate tendency to become mixed up in the various shenanigans of Team Machete, often drawing both the ire and amusement from their instructors, eventually leading to the infamous Operation:JAILBREAKStill waiting on that Sniper. Following their graduation Team Shoto was immediately deployed to Earth where they participated in humanities last stand against the covenant, though losing a member in the process the team was able to make it through their trail by fire. Following the end of the war Shoto were deployed across both human and alien space and participated in many post war events. Members *Shepard-G127: Although never counted as one of Gamma's most skilled leaders Shepard was never the less a resourceful and determined fighter. At first unwilling to accept the mantle of leadership the young candidate eventually proved up to the task. During training and beyond Shepard showed an ability to think outside the box and use odd, and often risky, tactics to win. Though his headstrong and sometimes naive attitude could get the team in trouble his skill at bailing them out was always a blessing. He was also considered one of the companies best fighters and was skilled at mid to close range. *Jay-G090: Shoto's marksman and scout Jay was often defined by his calm demeanor. Initially seen by his teammates as being distant and indifferent he eventually opened to his teammates and became an reliable member. Along with being one of the best shots in the company Jay also boasted very keen senses, including eyesight and hearing, making him an effective scout for his team. *Jess-G128: A technical expert even before joining the Spartan III's Jess was one of the first members of the team to begin bonding. Initially shy and somewhat introverted coxing from Lance and eventually Shepard gave her the push she needed to become an effective team-mate. Known to have a way with technology she was often able to fashion any kind of equipment into a much more effective tool with remarkable skill and this would often be a great boon when combined with Shoto's unorthodox tactics. Though not one of the companies most skilled candidates she was known for away's having a trick up her sleeve. *Lance-G244: Lance was Shoto's heavy weapons and demolitions specialist. Having matured at a young age Lance had a tendency to act as an older brother figure for the other members of his team. His strength and size also made him a dangerous fighter and allowed him to be effective at close or long range. He was sadly killed at the end of the Human-Covenant war, sacrificing himself to save Shepard. *Shaiming-G231: Trivia *A Shoto is a type of Japanese short sword. Notes